paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The haunting of spider-pup
Another solo for spider-pup this is a Christian story and now enjoy and do not edit it main story One morning Pepper woke and felt different Pepper: hey I feel great He ran down stairs to breakfast Pepper: good morning may May: you seem chipper this morning pepper Pepper: I sure do Little did he know a shadowy figure was watching him May: don't forget to say grace pepper Pepper: oh yeah all most forgot May and pepper bow their heads in prayer Later pepper headed to the pup park to see if the paw patrol wanted to play tag or something When he got there he found Marshall and Skye behind the slide kissing Marshall: pepper! What are you doing here! Skye: don't you it's rude to Barge in on people when there are kissing! Pepper: oh um sorry guys just looking for someone to play tag with. Then pepper got a idea Pepper: oh well maybe I'll go tell Chase about my morning and how I saw Marshall and Skye making out under the slide Then he ran off toward the lookout with Marshall and Skye in hot pursuit Pepper: hey I thought you were to busy to play tag (laughing) Marshall: what?! Him and Skye stop chasing pepper Skye: (face paw) he tricked us in to playing with him ugh Meanwhile the shadowy figure was still watching Pepper Pepper: that was great! Yeah I could pester them all day He sits down and rests ?????: Pepper....... Pepper A chill goes though pepper Pepper who's there show your self Evil laugher fills the air Pepper I'm not afraid of you show your self in the name of Jesus The laughter stops and a man wearing a hood and cloak appears ?????: so you are the great spider- pup at last a foe who has a chance of defeating me Pepper: growls who are you ?????: I am your doom hero He laughs then he disappeared Pepper: (changes to spider-pup) okay bring it!! Nothing happened spider-pup wondered if he had given up Spider-pup: well? Where's the doom dude? When nothing happened pepper turned off his suit and walked to the lookout When he got there he walked over to chase's pup house Pepper: hey chase you in there A zombi chase walked out of the pup house Zombi chase: pepper....pepper Pepper nearly lost his lunch then the zombi chase attacked him pepper dodged with ease and climb to the top of the lookout when he got there was a zombi Ryder waiting for him Pepper: oh just great He quickly got out of there and headed to town But when he got there the entire town had turned into zombies Pepper: alright that's it in the Name of Jesus I command that who every you are demon that you have no power here leave now!! ???? Oh but I'm not a demon spider-pup Pepper: then who are you and where are you ?????: I am the mind master laughing evilly Pepper thinks: so this is all in my mind I have to think find away to beat this thing Pepper thinks as hard as he can trying to figure out how to beat Pepper: lord Jesus help me please With a cry of pain the mind master was banished from his mind The mind master: no how could I have been beaten Pepper changes to spider-pup Spider-pup: hey mind master have you ever had a knuckle sandwich before The mind master: oh um have to go he runs off in a panic. pepper just turns and walks to the lookout The end Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Dimension X-10-78-4